Like fire and ice
by casper6six6
Summary: Moving to Atlanta seemed like a great idea, until the dead started walking. Emily who is now taking care of two little girls, a sixteen year old boy and his thirteen year old sister. This is her life now as she tries to keep them safe, as they find a group of survivors and a blue eyed man with a crossbow. (daryl/oc) sequel is now out.
1. Starting over

I added some more to the beginning the rest is the same. Ok so this is my first fanfic it is a Daryl and oc (Emily). This is a few days before rick is even awake. This is a First-person narrative (I, me, my)

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters.I do however own my character they are mine (Emily, jack, anna, Haylee and Gracie) and whoever you don't recognize.

I slowly stepped around the car I was hiding beside, watching the dead rotted corpse of a cop, his lower jaw almost hanging off, watching him limp around trying to find me. I slowly unclipped my long knife, holding it tightly, I stood up and run up behind the cop and rammed my knife into the back of his skull, and it has to be the brain. I hurried and unbuckled his belt, I needed a gun. I ran back a got the duffle bag of supplies I took from the abandon apartments around mine, before running up the stairs and knocking four times, then three. When jack opened the door I walked in before shutting and locking the door. I turned and stared at jack for a second "we need to leave, I keep seeing more and more of those things." I whispered not wanting the girls to hear. "When?" "Tomorrow morning, let's start packing" I said walking down the hall to my room before leaning against the door closing my eyes.

_I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it, wiggle wiggle yeah_

"Hey Gwen" "hello Emily I know you have work but can you watch the girls, Karen sick." "Ya that's fine Mr. Andrew doesn't mind them being there." "Thank you so much I'll see you in a bit bye." "bye." I said as I sat up from bed pushing the covers off. I got up and walked to my dresser to get ready for a long day.

After strapping in both Haylee and Gracie into their car seats, I closed the door. "hey Emily, I can't wait to go to the movies tomorrow, I wanted to see this movie, for like forever" "slow down," I said to a very hyper anna, who was smiling so big and talking way to fast. "I can't wait either, I promised we would see it, now didn't I, now go before you miss the bus." "Bye, I'll tell mom you said hi ok" "oh and tell jack he has work tomorrow." "Ok." I watched as she caught up to her friends, before getting in the car, to go to work.

Pain that's all I felt when I woke up, eyes blurry ,stomach feeling like it's on fire , thirsty as hell, all I thought was ok so I'm not dead yet. Looking around a tent I can hear people moving around outside, where are the kids wait where the hell am I. Hearing the zipper open I look up to see a women walking in with red hair. "Oh your awake, I'm Tonya, do you some water?" she asked I answered my voice scratchy "yes please umm where are my kids?" "Oh there ok don't worry, the two little ones are taking a nap and the other two are eating some lunch. I'll go get them after I look at you stomach ok." "Ok" than she grabbed the first aid bag that I got from Gwen's. "It's a good thing you had this bag it possibly saved your life." She told me as she took off the bandages, "good not as red and it stop bleeding it's not as deep as I thought." She said as she cleaned and rewrapped my stomach and side.

"You lost a bit blood so your gunna take a few days to rest ok." "Can I see my kids now?" She nodded yes and covered me in a sheet before leaving the tent. "Emily" jack said looking relieved as he walked over to me Anna hurried to my side and sat down reaching for my hand, which I held on to tightly.

I looked up at jack to see him pacing "I didn't know what to do you were bleeding" "jack" "my head hurt the girls were crying" "jack"

"Then Glenn showed up then" "JACK" I yelled "its ok I'm fine the girls are fine you did what you had to do." I said looking at him still pacing

Knowing he won't be stopping any time soon I turn my head and look at anna. I let go of her hand and reach up for her chin

"Look at me, look at me anna, I'm so proud of you, and you are so strong." She nodded I can see her tearing up as she laid next to me and

rested her head on my shoulder, holding onto my arm. I can feel her sobbing. I look at jack who was just standing there looking at her

"She hasn't done anything but sit there since we been here, first time I've seen her do anything since then"

" it's ok she's in shock I think we all are, the girls ok?" I ask "oh ya they are fine some of the women are helping I didn't really know what to do."

He told me whipping his eyes from stray tears. "Good ok I'm going to sleep the meds are kicking in."

"Ok I'll see you in the morning come on anna" she just laid there finally stopped crying. "She's fine she can stay" "you sure" "ya."

It has been a few days since I first woke up here I'm so ready to get out of this tent. With jack and a nice quiet woman, carol, who has been helping me with Haylee and gracie, they helped me up when I was standing I got a little dizzy but I'm not going to tell them that I want out of the damn tent.

As I stepped out of the tent I saw Haylee waiting there, she was almost bouncing where she stood. "Come on emmy I wan ya to meet my new fremds" "friends honey" "frens" "close enough." She then ran off to a small group of kid's, two boys and two girls, all over the age of six but they were letting her play with them that's good.

"You ready to meet everyone their all sure ready to meet the bloody woman that just showed up." Jack teased as he stood next to me so I wouldn't fall. I was about to reply when a man walked up holding a shot gun, "hello, my name is Shane Walsh glad to see you up and moving." he said holding his hand out for me to shake which I did. "Emily DeLuca and I'm glad too."

"Let me introduce you to everyone how that sound," and before I can answer him "this here is Lori and her son Carl, and over by the RV is dale and jim." and like he said he introduced me to almost every single person in camp. We were walking back towards my tent when we passed a man sitting outside a tent drinking,

"well hey there sugar tits haven't seen you around" shane stopped and looked annoyed at this man "this here is merle dixon, his brother is out hunting right now, I would stay away from the likes of them." While he said this merle stood up furious "what the hell you say you fu…"

"It's nice to meet you merle, I hope you both understand I'm still weak, I'm going to go back to my tent and rest have a nice day." I interrupted before a fight broke out, I turned and walked away and over to carol who was holding a fussy Gracie, with Haylee next to her who was falling asleep where she was sitting. "You guys ready for bed?" I asked when Haylee nodded her head yes I helped her up and with carols help we changed them and put them in my expedition where they will be sleeping for now on. After thank carol I walked to my tent that I was sharing with jack and anna. It was right next to my car. I walked in and zipped the door close and after taking my shoes off I sat down next to an already sleeping anna hopefully no nightmares will plague us tonight.


	2. Blue eyes

Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. How many times do I have to write a disclaimer is it every chapter or just the first chapter? Please review, tell me what you think. Oh and daryl is in this chapter.

_Looking up to see her crawling towards me groaning, clawing, snapping her blood-stained jaw trying to bite me I couldn't move as she reach for me …_

I opened my eyes, gasping to breathe. Looking around to see it was just a nightmare. I wasn't in that kitchen with _her_. I turn my head to see anna watching me. "It's ok emmy I get nightmares too." She whispers while she turned over her back to me covering herself back up. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from making a sound, while I cried.

I just laid there waiting for the sun to come up. I started thinking about what the kids and I have to do today. I had to wash our clothes, and since the kids had a sort of school thing going on, anna needs that and hopefully she will open up some, I can't believe she had to grow up so fast.

When I started hear people moving about the camp I sat up slowly holding my side. I got my shoes on before rolling over onto my knees and slowly getting up with only a little pain.

I walked over to my car and checked on the girls who were both still asleep. I hiked over to the fire where a few people were trying to wake up some more. After saying hello I tried siting down in a fold up chair with some difficulty. "How are your stitches?" Tonya the red headed nurse, who stitched me up asked when she saw me winching.

"It's just really sore is all." I replied looking into the fire. "Well, I need to change your bandages, how about after breakfast I'll do that?" "Ya that sounds good."

Walking into Tonya's tent after breakfast, I lifted my shirt up as she unwrapped the bandages before getting out the supplies she needs to clean my wound. I slowly looked down at my stomach to afraid before now to see it. It was horrible long cut that started at my lower back and wrapping around to right above my belly button. "Is it going to scar?" I don't know why I asked I already knew the answer. "Ya hun, it's gonna scar but it doesn't look as bad as it did when you first got here." She said as she started cleaning it. "How long do I need the stitches?"

"For a few more weeks." she said as she finished cleaning then re wrapped the cut. "Thank you." "You're welcome."

Stepping out of her tent Haylee ran up to me asking to go down to the water with the other kids. "Ok but let's go get your swim suit on and Gracie first ok." I said walking to my tent with her at my heels. After she and Gracie were change, I put them both in their double stroller and walked down with the other women and their kids and some of the men for protection.

I was sitting down on a rock next to anna who was reading her book, she didn't want to play in the water. I watched as the kids played in the water even letting Haylee play with them we were near the other women who were talking amongst themselves when andrea got my attention " so Emily I hate to ask but how did you end up with the kids I mean they are obviously not yours, no offence." "Andrea!" Amy said appalled her sister asked even though I knew they all wanted to know.

I looked to Gracie who was sleeping in the stroller, up to Haylee and jack who was playing in the water then to anna who clenched her book tighter and glaring at her book, not reading any more that Andrea asked that. "Their mine now that's all you need to know." I said before getting up ignoring the pain and pushed the stroller with anna behind me I walked up near the water and grabbed the two towels I brought and gave them to jack and Haylee seeing as she was getting very tired from playing so much. We weren't even half way up the trail, to the camp before she was asleep.

After changing Haylee and putting them in the tent for a nap, I looked around and saw a familiar looking ,new face, a guy with a crossbow with squirrels hanging from a rope.

"Jack, who is that guy over there?" I asked him when he came back from changing in the RV. "Oh him ya that's Darryl, he's merle brother, he was out hunting." "Hunting huh, do you think he will teach me?" "I don't know everyone stays clear of them you know, they fight a lot and Glenn says that merle does drugs, so I'm not sure." "Well I'm going to ask any way, worst he can do is say no."

I said to him before walking over to the other side of the camp to Daryl who was getting ready to skin the squirrels he had caught. He had stopped and stared at me as I walked up.

"Daryl." "What do you want?" "" umm ok, I was wondering if you would teach me how to hunt?" he just stared at me while he bit on his thumb before simply telling me no.

"Oh, ok then." I said turned but stopped when merle left his tent. "Well hello there sugar tits, what you doing in my neck of the woods?" I rolled my eyes then turned back around. "I just ask daryl a question that's all." "What she ask you?" he asked Daryl who had started gutting a squirrel, he didn't even look up from what he was doing. "She wanted me to teach her to hunt." At hearing that merle whirled around to me.

"Why the hell you want to learn to hunt for, what you don't think we're doing a good job, cause I'll be damned if I let some city bitc.." "Don't finish that," I said putting my hand up stopping Shane from coming over, as he thought merle was going to start something. " and I think you both do a great job hunting, I want to learn seeing as how I am a city girl and I'm taking care of four kids now, I don't know how to hunt that's why I asked that's all. " I said before turned and walking away.

Seeing as how Haylee woke up from a short nap, I put Gracie in the stroller so she wouldn't be in the tent alone. I parked the stroller under a tree near were the kids and my clothes were done drying. "Fine ill teach you." I jumped clenching a pair of jack's pants to my chest. I turn to see Daryl. "Sorry" "it's fine, what changed your mind?" "Do you want me to teach ya or what?" "Yes please" I said looking him in the eye, seeing _his blue eyes_.

"Well come on then you can help skin the squirrels I caught this morning." He said then started to walk away before looking back at me "you coming girl or what?" that snapped me out of my daze, so he was real for a while I thought I made him up, I thought as I pushed the stroller after Daryl. I saw a lot of confused faces as I walked and sat down next to Daryl, at a fold up table where he skins and cleans whatever he catches. I sat in the chair next to him and look around for the kids before I started. Jack was with Glenn, they have gotten close, anna was near the kids but sitting under a shade tree and Haylee was playing dolls with Sophia and Eliza.

"So what do I do?" I ask looking to Daryl who was biting his thumb again. "First you need a knife, here you can borrow merle's." He said handing merle knife towards me. I shake my head "no need." I than reach into the strollers carrier and pulled out my knife I got from jacks dad. Smirking I asked "Is this sharp enough?"

Most of the camp was sitting around a couple fires enjoying dinner. I was eating the squirrel that I helped skin, I admit I gagged a lot making daryl and merle , who join us later, laugh a lot and whoever was near to see me, I didn't get sick so I was proud of self.

I was half listening while Shane, the unofficial leader, was telling us that we needed volunteers to go into Atlanta with Glenn, who was angry seeing as how he was faster and quieter by himself. I was thinking about what Daryl told me earlier, he was going hunting again in the morning and said I can go with him, unless he sees deer tracks, said he won't let me scare off good game.

After Shane was done I walked up to carol who was cleaning up, "carol, can you watch Haylee and gracie tomorrow while I go hunting with Daryl?" I asked while I helped her pick up the dishes and cups. "Of course I will." She said softly after thanking her I walked to jack and the girls "let's get them to bed ya."

Jack nodded as he picked Haylee up while anna walked to our tent. After jack put Haylee in the car I took off her shoes and her pants before I put on her pj's and covered her up, she started sucking the thumb while holding Mr. Bunny, her teddy bear. I check Gracie in her bassinet, after changing her I covered her then closed the door.

I walked up to Daryl who was about to go into his tent but stopped when he saw me. "Ok I'll go with you tomorrow, not sure if I'll be any help though." I said pointing to my stomach. "I'll just be showing ya how to track is all anyway." "Thank you for this it means a lot." "Ya, whatever." He shook his head climbing into his tent, zipping it up. I turn and walk to mine wanting to get some form of sleep.


	3. days gone bye

**Disclaimer: once again don't own walking dead. Ok this is chapter 3 but it's a day before rick wakes up, then its episode 1 of the show. I'm staying as closed to the show as possible. And review please even tell me if I'm doing horrible, I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Squirrel on a rope ha-ha like soap on a rope so it 6am and I haven't been to sleep yet sorry. Ok here you go.**

Looking at the top of the tent and seeing it slowly getting brighter outside, I sat up wincing, since the stitches pulled a little. I quietly and quickly changed before strapping my knife around my right thigh than grabbing the cop utility belt, the one from the walker cop, after buckling it on I picked up the bag I packed last night, for the hunt with daryl today, I rather be safe than sorry, I'm not that good with directions so if I got lost, I have some food and water and a compass.

I left the tent silently before walking to the car I set the bag down before opening the back door, so I can check on both of the girls. I just finished changing Gracie's diaper, when Daryl walked up ready to go, his crossbow over his shoulder. I put her back in her bassinet, and then I checked on Haylee, her pull up is dry, good that's means no nightmares last night.

"You ready to go?" he asked while I closed the door. He started smirking when he saw the gun. "Do you even know how to use that gun?" "I drove all the way from California to Georgia, I was all by myself, and do you really think I didn't learn how to use a gun." I said in a joking manner as I picked up the bag and put it on. "What's the bag for, you're not gonna be out there long?" he asked as he started walking toward the woods. I waved to dale, he was on watch, before answering, "It's just in case I get lost." "You ain't gonna get lost, girl." "I'm prone to accidents Daryl, getting lost even with a great tracker like you is still a possibility." That got a chuckle out of him, which just made me smile.

"What do you see?" he asked as he pointed to some grass in front of him. I kneeled next to him and focused for a second. "The grass is bent and those leaves are broken." I said softly. "Good, so which way do we go?" "Um that way" I said after I followed the small tracks a small ways "close but ya."

We walked a small ways when I saw a squirrel sitting on a branch, so I taped Daryl on the shoulder, and then pointed to it. He just raised his crossbow and took the shot at the poor squirrel. After adding it to his small collection of squirrels on a rope, he started to walk off, "let's go" I followed him, I was eyeing him in a daze, my eyes roaming his shoulders down his back slowly to his, damn it, I looked away blushing, biting my bottom lip when I realized he was looking back at me. I looked anywhere else but at him from then on, I can't believe he caught me checking him out.

"Stop!" he says quietly crouching down. When I did the same I asked what is it while looking around everywhere thinking it was a walker I putting my hand on my knife. "Deer tracks, going that way." He said still whispering. I sat there dumb founded for a second, and then I started glaring at him wanting nothing more than to bitch smack him for scaring me like that.

"Come on, I don't want you scare it off" We both stood at the same time and started are way back to the camp. "They ain't yours, those kids, because you can't be much older than that boy. How'd that happen?" I stopped for a second at hearing what he asked, before continuing walking along. "We lived in the same apartment complex, when their parents died, I took them in, and it's simple. They're my kids now" "so you and that boy, jack, you not together or something than." we both stopped when he asked that. "No! He's like a brother to me." We stood there in silence for a minute, looking at each other. "How did you join the group" I asked, both of us welcoming a change in our conversation.

At that, we started walking before he answered "was at a bar with merle, when this guy started eating the bartender, I drove us home, saw a lot of people attacking others, on the way, so we packed up and left, got stuck on the highway ran into them, thought it be best to be around a group. Besides you all would starve without me." laughing at what he said knowing it was true.

"Walk that way," he said pointing to the camp, "I can walk you all the way there, so you won't get lost on the way." he smirked at me "Ha, ha very funny, just go get us that deer cowboy." I saw a small grin on his face before I turned and walked away. As I reached the camp, I saw Haylee running up and I picked her up without much difficulty, she was very light for a three year old. "Hayhoney how was your morning?" "Good, I cowored you a piture." she said while brushing her hair back. "Ya I can't wait to see it." I turn my head to see Gracie walking, wobbling towards me with anna behind her.

After Daryl got back from finding the deer and after dinner, I walked up to him and merle, who were both sitting outside their tents, Haylee on my hip, after we ate. "Thank you for the deer. what do you say Haylee?" she just buried her head into my shoulder, before shyly saying thank you, although you can barely understand her since she was sucking on her thumb. I look to both of them seeing that they were amused. "What do you say Daryl?" I teased making merle laugh as he nudged Daryl's arm. "ya boy what do you say?" shaking his head laughing he looked up at me and Haylee. "You're welcome." He said taking a swig of his beer.

We were talking for a while, Daryl was going out again in the morning, since he saw more deer tracks when he was coming back and then merle told us he was going to Atlanta, I can see daryl was getting angry, so I told them good night and walked off before they started fighting. After taking Haylee to the bathroom and after I changed and while I was putting Haylee to bed, I could hear Amy, Andrea and dale arguing in the RV since Andrea was going to Atlanta as well.

I sat down on my sleeping bag after zipping the tent closed. I was taking my shoes off when jack sat up. "Emily, can we talk?" "Ya hun, of course." I said looking at him, the fire outside lighting up the tent some so I can see him. "I want to go to Atlanta." "NO!" I yelled I looked to make sure anna was still sleeping, and then look back to him. "Why the hell not, I'm not a child." "You know why jack. Atlanta is over run, if you thought wood grove had a lot, Atlanta has thousands of those things. You are not going." "You're not my mom Emily, you can't order me around like some kid." "You want to be a man jack, start acting like one. you're not going and that's final" I snapped laying down with my back to him. I sighed before softly saying "I can't do this by myself I can't lose you to jack, I can't." I sobbed, wiping my face from tears. "Ok Emily. I won't bring it up again, sorry I asked." He said laying back down "just try and get some sleep jack." I didn't fall asleep for a long time after that.

It was very early, and everyone was up getting the group ready for Atlanta. The girls were sitting on a blanket, playing with some toys, while I was reading harry potter, all the kids nearby so they can hear. I just finished chapter two, when I stopped to take a drink of water, when I looked up to see that daryl was watching , just staring at me rubbing his lower lip, when he realized I caught him he quickly went back to cleaning his bolts before his hunt. I couldn't get the smile of my face while I went back to reading.

After hugging the others that were leaving, I walked up to merle "you here to give me a kiss goodbye sugar tits?" "No, but how about a hug instead, don't touch my ass." I said I his hand moved down my back. I pushed away from him, looking him in the eye, "come back safe ok." "Don't worry and maybe when I get back we can have some fun." I took a step back shaking my head. "Never gonna happen merle, so stop trying." I said looking away seeing Daryl step out of his tent carrying his crossbow. "Oh uh huh, I get it now why you always hanging around, you want my baby brother don't ya." "Don't know what you're talking about." I said walking away hearing merle laughing the whole time.

After waving off those who left, I went to finished washing those mornings' dishes, while keeping an eye on the girls who were playing in the dirt really gonna have to give them a bath to night. I pass anna the last plate since she was drying, when I saw Daryl starting to leave. I got up quickly and jogged over to him, I caught up to him before he got too far.

"Daryl, hey do you know how long you'll be gone." I jumped back when he turned around real fast, "why the hell do you care so much for anyway, what you think since my brothers not here you can run to me, I bet that's the only reason you asked me to teach you to hunt, huh to get closed to him." He shouted when his hand came up I flinched away which just made him angrier "I'm not hit you, good lord." "It's a natural reflex and just because you're worried about merle, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that." I said before walking away but I turned back around glaring at him. "I thought it was obvious why I was around **you** all the time, why I talk to **you **and why I asked **you** to teach me to hunt, I thought you would've figured it out by now." I went back to camp not even looking back.

I was just getting back from washing mine and the kid's clothes I just sat down the basket when the CB radio crackled on I pick up Gracie and walk over as Amy tried desperately to reach the guy who was heading to Atlanta. "There are others it's not just us." Lori said to Shane when he couldn't reach the guy "we knew there would be that's why we had the CB on." I walked away as he said that seeing that Gracie was getting a little red, I needed to put more sun screen on her. "Come her Haylee let's put more sunscreen on you." "No!" she giggled running away "Haylee get back here." I laughed chasing her damn she's fast.

I was helping the other women collect everyone's dirty laundry, putting it in Ed's Cherokee, so they can drive it down to the water. "Why don't you help us wash everyone's clothes?" asked Lori who was lugging a basket to the car. "I wash my kids and my own, why the hell should I wash everyone else's, when they can wash them their damn selves." I said before walking off I don't know why the hell she asked it's not like she's going to go down and help them when we all know she gonna disappear with shane like none of us know what they're doing .

xxx

**I so had to put that in there because you know that's not the first time they had sex in episode two. ok so tell me what you think I don't care if its mean I want to know if I'm even doing a good job ok chapter 4 should be out to night or early tomorrow ok thank you for reading.**


	4. tell it to the guts

**Disclaimer: never going to own walking dead except for on dvd though I would love to own Norman Reedus. Ok so this is episode 2 and 3 because nothing really happens at the camp in ep 2 it would have been a very short chapter so I mashed them up. Ok so this is starting right after Emily told off Lori. Thank you FanFicGirl10 for your reviews and I'm really trying, but this is my first time ever writing a story, that's not school work. I'm trying to slow down the story but since Emily is just cleaning cooking and watching the girls, I give an overview on those parts because they are boring. You will like this chapter here you go.**

After that small tidbit with Lori, I was sitting with Haylee while she was trying to write her abc's and gracie was playing in her playpen next to us. I looked up to see Jack helping some of the other men lug water to be boiled then to anna who was sitting near the other kids but still not playing with them. "I can't do it!" Haylee said throwing down her pencil. I reached to the ground for it, "you doing fine Haylee. See here you just need to bring this line down ok." she just looked up at me pouting, crossing her arms. "Ugh, fine go play." "Yay thank you." She giggled running off to the other kids.

I packed up her stuff back into her bright pink backpack. I set the bag down in the playpen and then picked up Gracie, who looked like she was getting hungry. We were almost to the tent when I saw Lori going off into the woods, "oh I so called it" I whispered to Gracie who was chewing on my hair. "No don't eat that, I'm getting you some food just hang on."

It was just after lunch when anna and I started hanging up our clothes. I felt weird about hanging up my underwear, but I just covered them with a shirt or something. I looked up hearing thunder in the distance. "Man it would suck to put all these clothes up to dry only to have it rain huh." She just nodded her head but I saw a small smile on her face. "Can I go play?" she whispered so softly that I almost missed it. I was so shocked all I could to was nod and as she walked off, I covered my mouth trying not to cry. Dale who was nearby saw this and came over and rubbed my back "it's ok, at least she trying now. That's a good thing." I just stood to afraid to say anything or I would start bawling. We just watched as she walked to Sophia and Eliza and sat down not saying anything but Sophia handed her a doll and they started playing. I moaned looking away "Ugh I have to do something." I said shaking my head trying to think of something to do.

I started going through my expedition since we have ate almost all the food and stuff like the stroller, playpen, tent and blankets were out, it needed to be organized since we left home so quickly and just threw everything in. I was about halfway down when the CB radio static started before hearing t-dog saying that they were trapped. I watched as shane tell amy no one was going to go help. "That's my sister you son of a bitch." Amy said before running off, Lori close behind. I went back to finish putting things away.

I just finished and closed the trunk door when jack walked up. "what are you doing?" he asked looking at the empty boxes and bags. "I just went through the car. I even have a cubby hole behind the back seats so anna can sleep in here if she wants, they would all have enough room now with the seats down." I told him while walking back to our now dried clothes and started folding them with his help. "You were right about Atlanta, I'm sorry I asked last night to go." I stopped folding to look at him "yes I was right, but so were you, and as much as I don't want it to be, you're not a kid any more, you and anna both, you guys had to grow up way to fast. I know you just want to help around but you need to think first, cause if you get hurt your hurting anna, she's been through too much to lose you too and me I can't lose any more family ok." I said tearing up. He hugged me for a second before going off somewhere.

I wipe my eyes before finishing folding the clothes. When I was done I walk over to the playpen and picked up a yawing Gracie after making her a bottle. I took her into the tent for a nap, sitting down I laid her on the sleeping bag, covering her with a sheet. I gave her the bottle while lying down next to her, falling right to sleep.

I woke up to the high-pitched noise of a car alarm. I got up yawning, and left the tent to see glenn stepping out of a red sports car. I couldn't hear what they were saying from the tent but I watched as Amy ran to Andrea and Morales to his family. WaIking up to Haylee and picking her up, I watched as Lori tried to comfort Carl, then turn to see a new guy in a cop uniform getting out of the new box truck. "DAD, DAD!" Carl screamed, running up to him. I squeezed Haylee tighter and look to anna then to jack, knowing that they would never get to see their parents again I had to walk away so walked back to the tent.

I was sitting near the fire that night next to jack barely listening to rick talk. All I could think about was merle being left behind. I don't even want to think about what Daryl's going to do when he gets back. I listened as the others talked about how and what they were going to tell him when he gets back. "My point is that Dixon's alive and his still up there, handcuffed to that roof, that's on us." T-dog said before getting up and walking away. I sat there for a minute before getting up as well and going to check on the girls, anna now sleeping in the car since it is more comfortable and warmer in there. Walking to the tent I changed my clothes going before laying down, hearing the rain as I fell asleep.

The next morning I was sitting there with Tonya, the red head nurse who stitched me up, she was checking on Haylee who hurt her ankle, I just wanted to make sure it was just a sprain. I look in the stroller to see that Gracie's light blue dress was bunched up, I was fixing it when I heard the kids screaming. I got up grabbing my side when I pulled the stitches, I took off running to see Jacqui and the kids coming around some bushes, I ran faster and skidded on my knees in front of anna who was shaking "are you ok, what's wrong, what is it?" "It was a boogieman." she whispered throwing her arms around me crying. I got up and helped Lori, Miranda and Carol gathered the kids in the RV. After we got them to stop crying, they left to go talk outside, while I started to read to them getting them to calm down.

"**And you just left him there**!" I stopped reading as I heard Daryl yelling "damn it." I said handing jack the book so he could keep reading to them. I push aside Lori as I left the RV, seeing Shane choke holding Daryl. "Your brother does not work or play well with others" rick told him after Shane let him go "it's not ricks fault I had the key I dropped it." "You couldn't pick it up." "I dropped it in a drain." T-dog told him as he got up. "If that's supposed to make me feel better it don't." Daryl said walking around he look at me and I went to say something but no words would come out. He wiped his eyes, I had to look away. "To hell with all ya'll. Tell me where he is so I can go get him." I just watched him as he walked off. Than hearing rick, who was saying that he was going back.

I went and grabbed the first aid bag and before going to his tent, to see him just sitting there. I stepped inside and sat next to him. "I'm sorry" I whispered while getting out the peroxide to clean his scraps. "Why? You didn't leave him there." He said watching what I was doing. "No, but I wanted to tell you so it wasn't so blunt or everyone watching you for some kind of sick entertainment." I said putting some of the peroxide on, seeing him wince, I blow on it before lightly wiping it away. "You gonna tell me not go?" he asked looking outside I look to see Lori talking to rick, that's probably what she was doing.

"No he's your brother. If I knew that there was a chance my brother, or any of family was alive, I would take it." I said tearing up, looking away packing the bag back up. "All I can do is say stay safe and come back. I'm going to pack a bag, it will have some water, food and a first aid kit. He's going to be dehydrated so just tell him to dri.." I stopped as he grabbed the back of my head and caressed his lips to mine softly, like he was unsure if he should have kissed me or not. When I started kissing him back he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, bring me up on to knees, with my arms around his neck. We pulled away trying to catch our breath as he leaned his forehead to mine. "I'll come back alright." I just nodded pulling away before we got up and walked outside.

I started walking to my tent to pack a bag when I over herd that Glenn was going, so I walked over and grabbed his bag to pack for him to take instead. "Let's go!" Daryl yelled after honking the box trucks horn. I quickly ran and set down Glenn's backpack in the back, giving him a small smile before looking at Daryl. We stared at each other until T-dog climb into the back, Nodding a good bye. I turn and pass rick and Shane before going to checking on the girls, I turn around to see him watching me walk away, I waved as he shut the door down.

I was watching Sophia, anna and Haylee playing with some dolls while rocking Gracie, trying to get her to stop crying, she teething. When I saw Ed walking towards his tent his face all bloody and beating with carol crying after him tell him she was sorry. I grabbed Sophia arm before she could get up, "why don't you stay here honey ok. Your mama's is fine so is your dad, let Tonya look at him and you can see him in a bit ok." She nodded then went back to playing, but not as happy as she was. I watched Amy and Andrea as they carried the canoe to a car since they are going fishing. "Good luck!" the girls and I said waving them off.

**Yay done another chapter and Daryl and Emily kissed. so tell me what you think. Walkers attacking the camp is next can't wait. Should be up some time tomorrow ok.**


	5. vatos

**Disclaimer never going to own the walking dead, I only own Emily and the kids. A friend asked why I don't describe my characters, it's because I thought it would be easier for the readers to picture them yourselves. But I am making a photo bucket so you guys can see how I picture them ok here is chapter five and episode four Vatos. **

After waving off Amy and Andrea, Morales got this great idea of stacking rocks around the fire so it could be higher. So after I put Gracie in to her playpen I asked both Miranda and carol to watch her, Haylee and Anna. While jack and I went around collecting as many rocks as we could find. "I'm gonna check over by the RV." I said jogging over to see dale climbing down from the ladder. "Emily, can you go on watch? I need to check on something." And before I could say anything he walked off. "Ok than." I began climbing until I was on top, than reached for the binoculars and began looking around the perimeter of camp.

Seeing nothing was wrong, I started looking farther just to see Jim digging and Dale talking to him. "Now I get it." I said sitting down watching as everyone moved around camp. I look to see Anna playing with Carl and Sophia. I could see her smiling with them which just made me smile. Jack was stacking the rocks with Morales while Carol carried a sleeping Gracie to my tent, Haylee was already taking a nap in there. I gave her a thank you before standing to check the perimeter again. Seeing nothing out of line, I went to sit back down, my eyes catching Daryl's truck which made me look at his tent, I couldn't for the life of me get this goofy grin off my face after that.

The sun was starting to go down, which just made me worry about Daryl. Something must have happened they should have been back by now. "Wooo" I yelled, clapping when Amy and Andrea came walking into camp with a bunch of fish, then saw dale walking up to us. "I don't want to alarm anyone but we may have a problem." He said pointing up to Jim. "Go, its ok I got my gun." I told Shane before he and some of the other camp members went to get Jim.

I watched as Shane and Morales dragged and tied Jim to a tree. A man I think named Albert took over to give me a break. After climbing down I walked and went to grab a pale of water before handing it to Shane. I then sat down next to Anna and carol and began helping Anna with her math, damn I suck at math.

"Sorry if I scared your boy or your girls" Jim said to us. "You had sun stroke that's all" Lori said back. "You're not scared now are you?" "No sir" Sophia said before going back to her work. I listened as Jim talked to Carl about his dad, I could tell it was upsetting Lori. "They're not back yet." I had to look down when Carl said that, I was worrying about them too. "Alright, who wants to help me clean some fish" Shane asked the kids. "Sweet, come on you guys." Carl said getting up, Sophia and Anna closely following. I started packing the kid's books into their bags, when Lori walked up to Jim I stopped when he looked at her "you keep your boy close. you don't ever let him out of your sight." She got up and left quickly when he said that. I squatted down in front of Jim and gave him another drink of water. "You keep your kids close too. You can lose them so fast." I look him in the eye I just nodded too afraid to say anything before giving him another drink before getting up and leaving.

I walked into the tent to see both the girls awake and just lying there. "Well how are my pretty girls?" I asked sitting down, before Haylee cam and sat in my lap. "I'm hungry." "Well hi hungry I'm Emily." "no silly, I'm really hungry!" "And I'm really Emily." "Ugh Emmy." "ok, ok gosh. I'll get you some lunch, hold your horse's" I said lifting her off and sat her next to me, grabbing the diaper bag then Gracie who wouldn't stop turning trying to get away. "But I don't have any horseies." Haylee said looking so confused. I couldn't stop laughing at that. Which just made her angry crossing her arms frowning but it just made me laugh harder.

It was a few hours later and the sun was about gone the girls just finishing eating. When I saw both Gracie and Haylee yawing. "Ok you two, let's get you bed." I said standing up with Gracie in my arms and holding Haylee's hand and we walked to the car. After changing Gracie and covering her up in her bassinet, I grabbed Haylee's light blue pj's. "Ok hands up." She just stared at me "ok now the faster we do this the faster you can go to sleep." She huffed lifting her arms. "Goodnight Haylee bug." I said kissing her forehead. "goonigh mommy." She whispered sucking on her thumb and cuddling closer to her teddy. I gasped when she said that, my bottom lip quivering, I shut the door.

I was sitting in between jack and Amy eating my fish, laughing at a story Amy was telling me about her dad catching Andrea skinny dipping with a boy from down the street. "Amy!" Andrea said laughing hitting her shoulder. Taking a drink of my water since I didn't like the taste of beer, I sat my empty plate down, while listening to dale as he told us a story about his watch. "You are so weird." Amy said after we all got quiet. "must be my bad paraphrasing." Amy handed me her plate before standing up. "Where you going." Andrea asked "I have to pee jeez try and be discreet around here." All of us laughing I set her plate down on mine. I look up to see Anna talking with Sophia across from me. "She looks happy." Jack whispered and I grab his hand. "We're out of toilet paper!" I heard Amy yelling, so I look over to her just to see a walker take a bite of her arm.

All I could hear was screaming, as I tried desperately to get my gun out, jack clinging to my back. I took a shot at a walker who was near, but the gun jammed "shit! Fuck!" turning the safety off, I took the shot again hitting it in the eye. "Get to the RV!" Shane yelled, jack pulling me back with him as he held onto Anna with Carol and Sophia next to us. "Move towards the car!" I yelled never happier than that moment, as my car was next to the RV, than right then. I shot another two walkers who were about to get Miranda and her kids. I turn and open the back door grabbing Anna by the back of her pants almost throwing her in. shutting the door as jack climbed in the front seat moving to get behind the wheel trying to find the keys.

I kept shooting when something tackled me to the ground, making me drop the gun. "Emily!" I kicked the car which helped me flip us over, turning and pinning down the walker's one arm grabbing the guy's neck as I unclipped my knife, thrusting it into its head, before crawling off and towards my gun. I was about to grab it when something tugged my left leg, pulling me down to my stomach, making me hit my head. Dazed I turn onto my back, kicking this woman walker in the head as hard as I could, while trying to reach my gun or my knife, which were both out of reach. She tugged my leg again pulling me to her and then started biting on my ankle. screaming I kicked her again trying to get away, when Daryl ran up shooting her, before he reached down lifting me up under my arms, holding me close to his chest. I couldn't look away from her as he dragged me to the others. All I could hear was my heart beating so fast looking into her dead eyes.

**Oh my god! Is she bit or not, you'll have to wait and find out. Next chapter out tomorrow or early the next day ok. **


	6. Wild fire

**Disclaimer I don't own walking dead. Chapter 6, episode 5. Sorry its taking me longer then I thought to write this one. It is my longest chapter so far whoooo ^-^. Here we go off to the CDC we go.**

Shoving away from Daryl, I fell to the ground, lifting my pant leg desperately, Finding nothing wrong, absolutely nothing but small teeth marks, in the ankle of my boot. "Are you ok? Girl! EMILY! " Daryl yelled tugging my arm back. "I thought she… I thought that she..." I cried wrapping my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulders hysterically. Feeling his arms slowly wrap around me like he wasn't sure what to do, but he pulled me tighter when I wouldn't stop crying.

"Mommy!" hearing Haylee screaming for me is what jolted me out of shock. With Daryl's help standing up, we walked to my car. Opening the back door, I only had a second to react before Haylee jumped out and into my arms, Daryl catching us before I fell. "Mommy I was so scard." She whimpered into my shoulder. I just squeezed her tighter crying into her hair rubbing her back. I look inside the car to see Anna holding a bawling Gracie, just sitting there, jack sitting behind the wheel the same way. With Daryl helping me I climbed into the back seat, crawling farther into the back.

After Daryl closed the door, all I could hear was Haylee and Gracie crying. I reached and slowly touched Anna's arm which just made her jerk away. "It's ok Anna. Its ok baby, it's me Emily. Your safe, you're safe now." I whispered rubbing her arm looking in her terrified eyes. When she started crying, she crawled to me. Just on her knees with Gracie in one arm she cling to my side with the other, sobbing I wrapped my arms around all three of them. I started rocking while whispering that they were safe and that I'm there and I love them, trying to get them to calm down.

Looking up from Anna's head, I see jack still sitting there his hands clutching the wheel so tight. After repeating his name several time he finally look up into the review mirror catching my eyes. "Come here jack." I said reaching my hand out. He slowly turned and climbed into the back with us, leaning on Anna. I softly rubbed the back of his head running my finger in his hair, feeling him shaking. I don't know how we did but we all fell asleep the girls first then Anna then jack. I finally fell asleep while looking outside, as the other women and kids climbed into the RV, while the men paced around talking, probably trying to figure out what we were going to do now.

I woke with a jolt, breathing heavy, having a hard time catching my breath. I look around franticly thinking **she **was there after me again. I finally started breathing normally when I saw all the girls still asleep on each side of me with Gracie on my chest squirming around trying to get comfortable again. I rubbed her back in circles as I looked around to see jack gone and that he turned on the battery powered fan on us. I sat up slowly trying not to disturb any of them, to see out the window. I relax a little seeing jack standing next to Daryl near the others.

Moving very gently, I set down Gracie in her bassinet and slowly got out of the car I shut the door and just stand there and look around to see most of the walkers gone and some burning on a funeral pyre. "WE DON'T BURN THEM! We bury them. Understand." I hear Glenn yelling, but all I saw was that **she** wasn't there anymore. "Ya'll left my brother for dead. You had this coming." I look up hearing Daryl yelling, who when he turned and saw me standing there stopped in his tracks, before looking away, almost like he was ashamed he said that. He looked back up at me and I gave a small smile, not really angry that he said what he did. He nodded before going and picking up a pickaxe.

I just stood there in front of the back door watching as everyone else moved around camp, moving bodies. I look around and saw Andrea leaning over Amy. When it finally registered that Amy wasn't sleeping, I covered my mouth turning around holding myself, sobbing.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." I look up hearing Jacqui, who was moving away from Jim. As the men started cornering Jim, who was backing up towards me, and when Daryl saw this it just made him angrier. As Jim bent down and grabbed a shovel, I went to reach for my gun, then my knife finding both were missing. T-dog came around the front of my car and behind Jim grabbing his arms while Daryl lifted Jim shirt, dropping it when we all saw the angry, bloody bite wound on his chest. He backed up to me pushing me behind his back. "I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok." Jim kept repeating over and over again.

After rick made Jim sit down on the back of the RV, I held onto the back of Daryl's shirt and jacks wrist, as they started talking about what we going to do with Jim and Amy. Looking up at Daryl who was gnawing on his bottom lip, I could see the anger behind his eyes and I think he knew that I was terrified.

He pulled away from me walking over to Jim, "You go looking for aspirin, do what you want. Someone needs to have some balls and take care of this damn problem!" Daryl yelled running up to Jim, pickaxe raised. I watched in fear, as rick ran up and pointed a gun to Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living." Rick said as Shane moved in front of Jim. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head" he said lowering the pickaxe. I pulled jack over to the car as they talked, looking Daryl in the eye, as we walked passed shaking my head looking away, not really wanting to believe what I just witnessed.

After checking in and around my tent, jack and I carried the girls in, making sure that their eyes were covered the whole time, on the way there. Then Lori and I moved Carl and Sophia into the tent from out of the RV, where rick wanted Jim to be. Miranda and her kids went to their own tent, she just wanted to be left alone right now. Jack stayed with the kids reading to them as they laid there, all of them in shock. After zipping the tent closed, I stated walking to the camp fire, where Carol and Lori were sitting. I passed the row of the dead campers, who died last night seeing Tonya and a lot of others I didn't even know their names.

Sitting next to dale, with my knees to my chest, I absent mindedly started rubbing my ankle while watching Daryl stab everyone who died with the pickaxe. Then carol walked up Daryl handing it to her and as she began slamming it down on I'm guessing to be Ed, I had to look away feeling dale brushing my hair back.

After checking on the kids, bringing them something to eat, I step out to see that Daryl was leaning against the trunk of my car with his arms crossed. I sluggishly walk up and stood in front of him. "You afraid of me now?" looking up, when he asked that. "No." I said simply. "Then you mad then?" "No." "Then what the hell is wrong?" "That could have been me." I whispered as he stood up straight asking what I was talking about. "I was almost bit last night. The only thing that was in **her** way, was some fabric of my boot and that could have been me sitting there, with you coming at me with a pickaxe" I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself.

I just watched as he huffed wiping his forehead shaking his head, then he reached for me and I wanted to pull away, I really did but looking in his eyes, I knew I wasn't angry or scared of him, I was just scared, I almost died last night. I grabbed his out reached hand and he pulled me to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, while his were over my shoulders, pulling me close.

I could feel his facial hair scraping against my forehead and we simply embraced each other, trying to forget what was going on around us. But I could feel him getting uncomfortable, his muscles kept twitching. pulling away from him, I took a step back but stopped and froze when I saw Amy moving. Daryl pushed me behind him, when Andrea just sat there, Jumping when I heard a gunshot, burying my face in his back, clinging to his shirt.

After telling the kids everything was alright and calming them down, when they laid back down, they pretty must passed out from exhaustion. I walked up to rick with jack close behind. "since were leaving here what are we going to do with everything?" I asked waving around, to all the now empty tents and cars. He sighed before glancing to Shane, before answering me. "We're going to take anything useful, anything we will need and leave the rest." Nodding I said I'll get started, before going to get some empty bags and boxes.

It took a few hours because I kept crying seeing their photos and I felt wrong going through their things. I was about halfway through all the tents when Glenn walked up to me. "Come on were having the funeral now." He said picking up a full box and helping me carry the stuff back, near the other boxes I already collected. I changed Gracie before picking her up and strapped her and Haylee into the stroller. Holding Anna's hand, while we pushed the stroller up the hill, to where we the funeral was going to be.

I couldn't stop crying as Andrea tried desperately to burry Amy by herself. Holding Haylee, while rubbing Gracie's tummy, who was still in the stroller, while Anna had her head in my back holding onto both me and jack. I wipe my eyes and look at Daryl who was looking back at me.

Taking a small break from rummaging through other peoples things, I went to my tent. I lay down next to my girls, Gracie on my stomach with Haylee and Anna on either side of me, Jack, who was sitting in the corner packing his bag. "Are we staying here?" Anna whispered in my shoulder as she played with Gracie's fingers. "No baby we're not." "Where are we going to go?" "Uh, I'm not sure." "Will it be safe?" "Oh god, Anna baby. I don't know but I promised remember. That ill will keep you all safe. remember?" I said looking at her, "I remember." She whispered before closing her eyes, rubbing her cheek into my arm. "can I go be with carl and Sophia?" she asked sitting up a little, I kiss her forehead before nodding, jack getting up with her and walking out. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep listening to Gracie and Haylee's soft breathing.

I woke some time later and after putting both Haylee and Gracie in the car, I sat down next to carol and jack while listening to Shane, as he talked about ricks plan to go to the CDC. "We leave first thing in the morning." And after Shane said that, I got up following Daryl to his truck. I look to see that merle's bike was strapped in the bed of the truck. I step close to him and tap his shoulder, he jerked away "what the fuck do you… oh." He snapped, but stopped when he saw it was me.

"Are you going with them to CDC?" I asked helping him pull down the tarp over the bike. "Why do you want to know?" "Really, after everything we have been through, your still asking?" I said looking at him as he just stood there fixing the tarp. "I want to know if you're going because if you're not, I don't want to either. I want to stay with you." He stopped and looked at me before exhaling before shaking his head. "No, I think it would be safer to stay with them, even if they're assholes." Snickering when he said that, "ok, do you need help packing merle stuff?" I asked lightly, not wanting to upset him. He just nodded, tugging the rope harder frowning. "I'll go do that right now ok." I said softly rubbing his arm.

It took me awhile to go through all of merles things, trying to be careful, he had a lot of drugs and pills all around. Seeing that some were good antibiotics and pain relievers, I put everything in a Ziploc bag, I'll go through them later when I had one of Gwen's medical books. After setting everything outside, Daryl walked up looking down at the bags.

"This one is just trash, wrappers and empty beer bottles." I said pointing to a trash bag. "That's his sleeping bag, his clothes, and that's all his pills and stuff." I said pointing to each in turn. "Ok uh thanks." He whispered rubbing the back of his neck. I helped him carry all the bags and merles tent to his truck. "Where do you want me to put his pills?" "Put them in the side bag of his bike." I nodded and climbed into the back of his truck and lifted the tarp and put them in the bag, then fixed the tarp. I turned around and with Daryl's help I jumped down.

We just stood there for a moment, and then he reached in the cab of his truck and pulled out my knife and gun. "Uh, here I found them and cleaned them up. You're almost out of bullets." He said handing them to me. Our fingers brushing against each other's softly, as I took them and put them back in their holsters. "Thank you." I whispered gently, brushing my hand to his as I walked away.

The kids and I ate dinner in the car when it started to get dark, seeing as no one wanted to be outside that night. Jack was sleeping in the passenger seat while the girls and I were in the back, none of us really getting much sleep that night.

It was really early when I got out the car. I look around to see mostly everyone was up. I jumped when the door opened behind me, jack stepping out. "Sorry." he said as we started walking up to the others. "It's fine jack, I'm just jumpy is all. You going to help Glenn and T-dog go through the cars today?" "Ya, we need to siphon the gas out you know and go through all the stuff." "Ya, I need to finish the tents." I finished when we reached the group. "Alright, we need to finish doing what we need to, before packing up and leaving. We need to make sure we don't leave anything of use behind." Rick said to us before we all went to do our jobs.

After the girls woke up and with Carol watching them, I packed my car and with jacks help we tied some stuff onto the top, so that there was more room inside. We all stood around as Shane was telling us to honk if we had trouble, and then was shocked to hear that Morales and Miranda weren't going with us. I saw Daryl get mad that Rick give him a gun, but I knew he just thought that Morales was stupid for leaving by themselves, more the he was of the gun.

After I hugged Miranda and the kids, I strapped the girls into their car seats. I opened the truck and put in our last bag and helped Anna in the back, she had her own little cubby hole behind the back seats. I climbed behind the wheel with jack next to me. I touched his hand, before I started the car.

Dale's RV was first then Carol's car, followed by T-dogs van, then my expedition, Daryl's truck than last Shane's jeep, as we drove away from what was our home for a couple weeks now, and we all just drove away. We were driving for hours, passing houses and abandon cars, when the others started slowing down, I looked around outside everywhere before parking and turning off the car. I was just stepping down on the ground when Daryl and Shane walked passed, Daryl staying next to me. "It's probably just the RV." He said while standing behind me as I unstrapped Gracie from the middle seat. Laying her down in the back, after letting Anna out, her and jack running ahead to see what is going on.

"You can go on ahead." "I don't want you to stay back here with just them, it's too far back." He said siting on the ledge next to me. "I just need to change her. Hand me Gracie's diaper Haylee." "Here you go mommy." She said grinning handing out a diaper. "Thank you Haylee bug and there you go baby girl all dry and clean huh." I baby talked while snapping close her purple onesie. Picking her up and on my hip and I went to grab Haylee but Daryl beat me to it. She wrapped her little arms around his neck, as he closed the trunk and just looked at me before walking off, me close behind.

He handed Haylee off to jack, when we reached the others. I was still stunned he did that. I stood under a shade tree with the kids, rubbing Anna's hair while she talked with Sophia and Carl. "He was right, it's the RV." Jack said switching Haylee to his other side. "Ya'll its Jim, its bad." Jacqui said coming out of the RV before going back inside. "Can I go with Shane and T-dog?" he asked when Shane said he was driving up ahead. "Ok, just take your knife and be safe ok." He nodded before setting down Haylee, then jogging over to Shane grabbing his knife out of my car, before getting in Shane's jeep.

After the guys got back, I took all the kids to my car, the kids in the back, while I got out a couple water bottles, letting the kids drink. They were joking around lightly, while the others talked about what to do with Jim. I had my hand on my gun the whole time checking both sides of the street, in the woods, not wanting to be surprised by anything sneaking up. Jack, Lori and Carol walked up after they were done talking "we're leaving Jim here." Lori whispered in my ear after I closed the trunk.

We were walking up when Shane and Rick set Jim down under a tree. "Hey, another damn tree." Jim joked. All of us saying our goodbyes and after me and the girls said our own to him, jack and I walked away Anna in between us. I looked back up to see Daryl nodding his head goodbye to Jim before he followed.

Driving away was a very hard thing to do, are group was getting smaller and smaller, which just petrified me. I looked in the review mirror at the girls and then at jack. I couldn't handle it if I lost one of them, I don't think I could.

It was starting to get dark when we finally arrived at the CDC, everything around us was dead. "You have to be quite ok baby, ok Haylee." I said when we got them out of the car. Making sure Haylee's eyes were closed in jacks chest, I made sure Anna was right behind me. God the smell was horrible but I couldn't do anything about it. Gracie was squirming around, whimpering, and rubbing her face into my chest. "Shush hush hush." I tried to quite her down as we walked around all the dead walkers, up to the doors, just to see that a metal shutter was covering them. I was huddling with Jack and Carol the girls between us, while the others fought about what to do. "Walkers!" Daryl yelled, the kids started crying, I grabbed onto Carl's shoulder, when Daryl shot the walker. I look around just to see more coming.

We all started to turn away, back to the cars when Rick saw the camera moving, Shane trying to drag him away as he started having a break down. I pulled Carl to my side when Lori ran up to help. "You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick screamed Shane pulling him away from the door. We started walking away back to the cars, when this loud whirling sound came from behind us, all of us turning around to see a very bright light.

**Well tell me what you think about what went on in this chapter. You all will really like the next chapter, you get to find out how Emily ended up with the kids and something a little special wink wink hint hint. It will be out very soon ok.**


	7. booboos

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. So only one chapter left after this one, and then on to season two can't wait. so this one you get to find out how Emily got the kids. And the next and last is the CDC ok. **

**Thank you FanFicGirl10 for reviewing, I appreciate it very much and since you are the only one to review I'll send you a glimpse of the last chapter it's some Daryl and Emily action hehe ^-^**

**If you don't want to read all of this because it is just Emily, no Daryl in it, its ok I'll write a quick overview at the bottom. **

"Gwen, you know I don't mind watching them and you need your rest, after that crazy guy bit you. You need to get some good sleep and in the morning, I'll come over and feed angel ok." I told her while I packed an overnight bag for the girls. "I know, I know and I can't thank you enough. Oh, I don't feel so good." Gwen moaned, leaning against the door frame. "Oh god you're burning up, let's get you to bed." I gripped her waist, mindful of her arm, where she got bit, and helped her get in her bed.

I went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water, her antibiotics and a cool washcloth. After helping her take the pills, I put the washcloth on her forehead. "Thank you." She sighed and I went to turn away but stopped when she grabbed my arm. "You can't make me go to school. You can't, I don't want to take that test, mama." She said before passing out. "Wow, must be some good pain meds, huh angel." I said petting her on the head, scratching her behind her ears. I made sure she had some water and some dry food in her dish, before I left.

I shut her bedroom door, after turning off the light. I grabbed the overnight bag and then walked down the hall to the living room. I picked up Gracie's car seat and turned off the TV, only to get a glare from Haylee. "Oh stop you, I got that princess movie you wanted to see." I teased walking towards the door, hearing her shriek, running up behind me. "Yay and can we get som pissa." She shouted running outside, standing by the door. "Hush honey, your mamas sleeping and yes I got some pizza." I told her while locking the door, before walking down the stairs carefully.

We were walking over to the stairs leading up to my apartment, when Karen and Robert walked passed. "You ok Robert." I asked when I saw the arm sling but he just walked passed, not saying anything. "No, he was leaving work, when this guy attacked him and Eric. He took a bite out of Eric's leg, he's still at the hospital and scratched Robert real bad," she said motioning to him, who went inside leaving the door wide open. "We just left the hospital, they were packed, and it was crazy in there." "Ya, some guy bit Gwen, when she was on her shift. Oh if you need me to watch Anna tomorrow I can. I don't know what's going on, but all the schools are all closed, even mine, so I got no school or work." I said moving to the stairs. "Ya, I might have to take you up on that. Let's see how things are tomorrow first."

After we said are goodbyes, Haylee and I went upstairs and sat down at the table, eating our pizza, while I made Gracie some mac and cheese, she was teething. After we were done eating I laid some blankets on the floor and we started watching the movie. All of us falling asleep in front of the TV watching some fairy princess movie that I recorded.

Hearing screaming, I sat up and looked for the girls, both were still sleeping. I sighed leaning back on my arms, before looking to the TV, seeing people running and screaming. At first I thought it was some scary movie, but then some news guy came on and started talking about some virus thing or something. It was hard to understand with all the screaming. I watched in horror as he was attacked, people splitting him open, eating him. I had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming.

I tried to stop shaking as I picked up Haylee and took her to my room and laid her down on my bed, before going and getting Gracie. Shutting my door, I ran and got my cellphone off the kitchen table. Quickly dialing Gwen's number, only to have it go to voice mail. I tried two more times before putting it in my pocket. She was probably still sleeping. Looking back at the TV, the news casters were going on and on about something, I couldn't even focus on what they were saying.

After checking on the girls, I grabbed my keys locking my door, before walking down the stairs. Looking around everywhere and although the apartment complex was gated, it was very dark. I got nervous seeing only a little light coming from the lamps around the complex. I ran over and up the stairs quickly, opening the door and locking it, when I got inside. Taking a deep breath, I started walking down the hall, hearing movement coming from her room, she probably just got up. Walking up to her door, I slowly opened her door saying, "You are not going to believe what's happening, this guy was… OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I screamed, seeing her on her knees, tearing a piece out of angel, chewing on it.

She looked up, blood running down her chin, growling she started getting up. Staggering towards me, I hurried and tried closing the door, only to have her fling the door back. I let go and ran for the front door, hearing her growl and groan after me. I tried unlocking the door, but moved out of the way, just in time. She slammed against the wall next to door, her head ramming into it. I backed away slowly, my heart racing, I watched in disgust as she pushed away from the wall, pieces of her skin tearing off.

I screamed as she started coming after me again, backing away, tripping on a toy, I fell to the floor. She jumped on me, trying to bite me, screaming, pushing, trying anything that I could to get her off of me. Somehow turning us around, I start beating her over and over again.

I finally stop when she quit moving, I backed away, until I hit the wall. I stared at her, she wasn't moving, and she wasn't even breathing. I finally looked down to see my hands, they were shaking, covered in so much blood, and then I heard screaming. I finally realized that the screaming was me.

Slowly I reached for my phone, dialing 911, turning away so I couldn't see her. "This is 911, what is your emergency." Taking a deep breath, "I just killed someone." "I'm sorry. Did you say you killed someone? Hello, miss are you there? Hello." "I just killed someone." "ma'am, hello, can you tell me where you are?" "I just killed someone." I sat there repeating it over and over.

Hearing a noise behind me, thinking that it was police, I turn, but all I saw was Gwen. Dragging herself towards me, snapping at me. "AAHHHH!" "Hello ma'am what's wrong? I'm sending an officer…" I threw the phone at her, it didn't even faze her. I scratched at the wall, trying to stand. I climbed up onto the kitchen counter, kicking away her clawing hands. When she stood up, I kicked her hard in the chest, sending her falling back, her leg breaking in an odd angle.

I looked around desperately, trying to find something, as she started crawling back towards me. Grabbing a frying pan, I jumped down from the counter lifting the frying pan high, before swinging down, striking her over and over and over again, until I couldn't recognize her.

I walked down the stairs slowly, her blood covering my clothes, my hands, I could even feel it on my face. I stood at the bottom step looking around, it was still so dark it felt like it had been hours, not a few minutes. I was about to walk up my stairs, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Jack was waving his arms wildly, trying to get my attention. I walked over to his bedroom window, I stood there as he opened it. "Something's wrong with them… he was eating her… she was screaming… I kept hitting him… Emily…emi…is that blood?" I just stood there I can barely understand him. "Emily, Emily please."

That brought me out of my daze, hearing him crying for me. I look at him before scratching at the screen, he helped me by pushing it off. With his help, I climbed into his and Anna's room. Only seeing him, "she's in the closet. She won't come out, I don't know what to do." "Need to keep you safe. Need to pack your stuff. Need to pack everything." I whispered walking over to the closet opening it slowly. I fell to my knees seeing her curled up, blood all over her pj's. I opened my arms and she crawled over to me crying, wrapping my arms around her, "it's ok now, I'll protect you."

"Ok, let's go." I said helping Anna stand, Jack climbed out the window first and helped me get her out, I closed the window almost all the way after I climbed out. We quickly went to my apartment, running up the stairs. I grabbed some clothes for all of us quietly, so I wouldn't wake the girls. After we all changed she sat on the couch, I told jack to sit by the window and open the door for me. I'm going to be making a lot of trips back and forth between theirs and **her** apartments.

Climbing through the window again, I grabbed their duffle bags out of their closet. I went around the room packing their clothes, pictures, books, her diary, his football and other things. When I was done I left the room, I bent down and picked up a bloody bat, before looking at, who I think, was Robert. His head caved in, in the middle of the hall. Stepping around him, trying not to step in any blood having a hard time, it was everywhere.

I followed a blood trail, which was going down the hall to the front. I made my way to the living room, seeing only the bottom half of Karen. I look around the corner, to see her dragging herself around the table. I tiptoed around the back of the couch, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. Whipping her head around, when I stepped on a piece of glass, she snarled at me. I lifted the bat, swinging down hard, hearing her skull cracking. After dropping the bat, I hauled the bottom half of her and dragged it over to the other. Picking up a blanket off the couch, I covered her.

I walked to the hall closet, opening the door and grabbing the plastic tub boxes. Then started gathering the food from the pantry and cupboards in two boxes, then went and collected all the photos around the room and hall in another box, setting the boxes next to the door.

I grabbed the last two boxes and walked to their bedroom packing up some of their things for the kids in one box. With the other box I went around to both bathrooms and grabbed the toilet paper, medicine, towels and things.

Taking both boxes to the front by the others, I walked back and grabbed the comforter off the bed, bringing it over to cover Robert. I stopped when I saw his wedding ring, I pulled it off of him and finished covering him up. I walked backed to Karen, before slowly lifting the blanket. I unclipped her cross from her neck before taking her rings, putting everything in my pants pocket.

After taking all of their stuff to my apartment, I walked up the stairs leading up to Gwen's. I was shaking so bad that I almost fell down the stairs. Opening the door, all the lights were still on, I saw her right where she was when I left.

Looking away, I fell to my knees crying, it hurt so much to breathe. I went to get up but fell right back down, slipping in some of her blood. Gagging, I got up carefully and went and picked up a sheet that she had on her couch, covering her up, all but her arm, "I'm so sorry. So sorry, I promise to keep them safe. I promise you." I cried as I took off her wedding ring and her ring with the girls birthstones and then covered her arm up. I got up and started packing.

It was a couple hours later when I got done, packing up the food, the girls stuff like clothes, diapers and formula, all the photos, her laptop, her first aid backpack and then stacked everything by the door. I went over the apartment twice, not wanting to forget anything.

I walked in her room and I sat on the floor by her bed, reaching under and grasping a box then pulled it out. It had things like, extra money, important papers, the girls' birth certificates, photos of the girls' dad, remembering that he died before Gracie was born and her diaries that she had since she was a girl.

I sat there against her bed, looking out the window, the sun was up now. Finally getting up, I started taking boxes and trash bags full of things, down her stairs and over to mine. Back and forth, down and up until everything was in my apartment, after the last bag was in, I locked the door and slid down it to the floor.

Looking up to see two tiny feet, Haylee was standing there, sucking on her thumb, holding onto her teddy. she pulled her thumb out brushing her hair back and looked me in the eyes. "Where's mama?" sobbing, I pull my knees up and cover my head, I feel her rubbing my arm. "It ok, mama will fics you booboo Emmy."

**Wow right, I know. Ok here's an over view on what happened for those of you who didn't want to read. **

**Gwen, Haylee and Gracie's mom, is a nurse and she got bit. Emily take's the girls for the night, so she can get some rest. Emily runs into Anna and jacks mom, she finds out their dad was attacked to. She wakes up to the news and sees a guy being eaten alive. Scared she goes to get Gwen, only to see her eating her dog. She attacks Emily and Emily kills her. Emily leaves only to see Jack. Jack killed his dad after Robert turned he ripped Karen in half. Both Jack and Anna saw him eating her. She takes the kids to her apartment. Emily kills Karen and then packs jacks and Gwen's apartments taking pretty much everything they could use. The end. **

**The next chapter is at the CDC.**


	8. TS-19

**Disclaimer: don't own walking dead. This chapter is why it is rated M and keep in mind I never written a scene like that before ok. If you see twdtwdtwd skip it if you don't want to read that part ok, I show were it starts and ends ok.**

**This is the last chapter of Like fire and ice, here you go.**

When the bright light shut off, I could see that the doors were open. We all started walking through the doors, Rick and Shane are sweeping the area, I turn to see Daryl and T-dog keeping an eye outside. I pull Anna and Gracie closer to me, when I heard a gun cocking, turning to see a man holding a gun towards all of us. I turn so Gracie was away from him, pushing Anna behind my back, jack and Haylee was behind her.

"Anybody infected?" the man yelled. "One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick replied lowering his gun. I tried humming while I rubbed Gracie's back, as she started crying. Trying to listen as Rick talked to the guy, who was telling us the price for admission, was a blood test, I could do that. "If you got stuff to bring in, do it now. Because once those doors close, they stay closed." He told us lowering his gun.

After jack passed Haylee over to Jacqui, he went with Rick, T-dog, Glenn and Daryl, since he knew which bags to grab. Shane stayed behind, keeping an eye on the guys and on the new guy. I kept my hand on my gun just in case.

When the guys were back in, Dale and Shane shut the doors. I checked Jack over, before grabbing one of the three bags, heaving it over my shoulder. I turn to see the metal door slide down, before any of the walkers could get close. "Rick Grimes." "Dr. Edwin Jenner." They said to each other, before Jenner led us to a huge elevator.

The kids and I were in the back, Daryl next to me. I grab his wrist when the elevator started going down, I always hated elevators. I could see a smirk on his face, rolling my eyes huffing. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked eyeing the gun Jenner was holding. "There were a lot lying around, I familiarized myself." He said then looked around to all of us. "But you look harmless enough. Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." He said looking to Carl, making him smile.

When the elevator stopped, we piled out and followed Jenner down a couple hallways, some of the lights were flickering. "Are we underground?" Carol asked she was looking a bit pale. I was claustrophobic, like closed in spaces, an elevator crammed with people for example.

We walked into a big room with a platform with computers. I brushed Haylee's hair as she curled into jack's shoulder, who was holding her, after Daryl took the big duffle bag from him. I shook my head, I couldn't believe Jenner was the only one here. "VI say hello to our guest, tell them…welcome." "Hello guest, welcome." A computer voice told us. "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner said before walking off, us close behind.

We walked into some lecture hall of some sort, all of us setting our bags down and sat down in a chair, some of the guys were standing around, while Jenner went to get the things he needed to take our blood. Jack set down Haylee, who came over and tried to climb up onto the chair next to me. She wouldn't let me help her, she wanted to be a big girl, that got a smile out of some of us.

When Jenner came back and we all took our turn, letting him take our blood. I sat back trying to get Gracie to stop crying, Anna was trying to find her binky, as Andrea sat down for her turn. "Here it is." She said softly, handing me the binky, before she put everything back in the bag.

"You ok?" Jenner asked when Andrea stood up Jacqui having to steady her. "She hasn't eating in a while. None of us have." She told Jenner, which wasn't really true, at least about the kids, all of us were hardly eating, so the kids could.

Jenner led us to the cafeteria we all were very thankful, I helped T-dog and Carol make us some pasta and a few other things, for us to eat. We all sat down eating, drinking wine or soda, laughing. Some of them are telling silly stories, all of us were just having a good time.

I had Gracie on one leg feeding her, when I felt a hand on my thigh. I look over at Daryl, who didn't look to me and he just kept eating. He squeezed his hand tighter, making me gasp, which just made him get that smirk of his.

After everyone was pretty much done eating, Daryl and a staggering Glenn went and got a couple more bottles of wine, none of us could stop laughing when Glenn tripped. It has been so long since I felt anything close to feeling safe, like I did right then.

Dale stood up pouring more wine into some of their glasses. "You know in Italy, children would have some wine with dinner and in France." Dale said filling up Lori's glass. "And when Carl's in Italy or France, he can have some then." "What's it going to hurt, come on?" Rick said to her. After she nodded, dale grabbed Carl's cup pouring a little wine in it, then handing it back to him. All of us got quite waiting for his reaction.

"Ewww!" Carl said his face scrunching up, shaking his head. "Why don't you stick to soda pop, there bud." Shane said crossing his hands looking away. "Not you Glenn." "What?" Glenn asked looking up drunkenly. "Keep drinking little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl joked pouring me some more wine.

Laughing I rearranged a sleepy Gracie, she couldn't stop yawning. I looked away from Anna, who was giggling with Sophia, up to Rick who stood up tapping his glass. "It seems we haven't thanked are host properly." "Oh he is more than our host." We all applauded, saying our thanks. "Booya!" Daryl yelled and most of us saying booya as well, even Haylee who high fived Daryl when she shouted it.

I watched in silence, as Shane asked Jenner why he was the only one here. I pulled Gracie a little closer, as Jenner told his story. "Man you are such a buzz kill." Glenn told Shane, all of us were thinking the same thing. After that none of us were in the mood any more.

After Carol, Jacqui and Lori picked up, Jenner started to show us where we would be staying and Haylee was skipping along next to Anna, Sophia and Carl. He told the kids about the rec room, making all of them very happy. "Same goes for all of you, go easy on the hot water." He said before walking off somewhere.

Glenn turned around, a goofy look on his face sighing, "hot water?" "That's what the man said." T-dog said grinning, all of going off to find a room. Jack was going to be staying with Glenn, Anna and Haylee walked into the room I picked, it has two big couches in it. Daryl walked in behind me, setting down my other bag, before he went to claim the room across from us.

"Ok let's get you girls a nice hot shower." I said grinning like crazy, picking up Gracie, Haylee following right behind, to the attached bathroom in the room. They had a great time playing in the water, after they were done Anna started her shower. After I got the girls dry and dressed, I laid them down, both were out like a light when their heads hit the pillow. Anna and Haylee will be on one couch, me and Gracie on the other. After Anna finished, she went with Carol and Sophia to the rec room, Carl following shortly after.

Grabbing a clean pair of clothes, I started on my shower, god the hot water felt amazing. After washing and shaving, I stood under the water for a moment, just enjoying this. I turn the water off and walked to the sink and I brushed my teeth. I than started on my very tangled hair, having a very hard time trying to brush it. Giving up on trying, I walk into the room and I started looking in the desk, finally finding scissors, I than walked back to the bathroom.

My hair was almost to my lower back and since this walker thing all started, I always had it up in some way. Lifting up the scissors I took a deep breath, before taking a big chunk out of my hair, well I can't go back now. After cutting my hair, so it was just a little pass my shoulders, so that I could still put it up. Making sure it was as even as I could possible get it, I cleaned up all the hair, throwing it away.

After recovering Haylee, I walked down to the rec room. "Oh wow, you cut your hair, it looks amazing." Carol said while she ran her fingers threw my hair. "Thank you, it was so tangled that I couldn't even brush it." I told her while watching the kids play a board game, Carl was winning.

I look to the door to see Lori walk in holding a glass of wine. "Any good books?" She asked walking further into the room. "Uh huh. enough to keep busy for years." Carol said back. When they said that, I started looking around seeing a lot of books and board games, smiling we have a chance to be happy now.

"Emily, can I sleep over with Sophia?" Anna asked getting up from the floor. I look to Carol who was smiling, when she nodded. "Sure Anna that's fine, but don't stay up too late." I said standing up hugging and kissing her forehead, while we all walked out, all but Lori who stayed. After making sure Carl got to the right room, I started to walk to mine, when Daryl came walking around the corner holding a full bottle of wine.

"Hey." "You cut your hair. It looks good." Blushing and looking down, when he said that, then rolled my eyes, I felt like a little girl with her first crush. "Come on, I don't want to drink this all by myself." He said walking into his room. Taking a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, I checked on the girls before walking into his room.

**Twdtwdtwd(rated m, under 18 skip ahead)twdtwdtwd**

I barely closed the door, when he pushed me up against the wall. Kissing me hard on the lips, I kissed him back just as fiercely. I ran my hand to the back of his neck, tugging on his hair, my other hand grazing his back, as he griped my hips tightly. Pulling away so that we could breathe, before he started down my neck, his facial hair scratching against me, moaning when he bit me lightly.

Our lips clashing, like we couldn't get enough of each other, I know that I couldn't. He started walking backwards, dragging me with him, he picked me up and set me down on top of the desk. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling just what I was doing to him. Staring him in his eyes, breathing hard, hearing him moan, when I pulled him closer rocking my hips. Feeling him tugging at my shirt, I lifted my arms up, he pulled it off throwing it somewhere behind him.

His hands roaming down my sides, caressing me softly as I bit his lower lip. His hand stopping at my scar, his thumb brushing over it gently. I looked away from him as he leaned his head on mine. "It's ok. It ain't that bad, trust me." He said leaning back and lifting his shirt off.

Looking him in the eyes before, I looked down. I could see his scars more clearly now and there were a lot of them, trying not to think about what he had to go through. I leaned forward and kissed the long scar that was near his shoulder, before I put both my hands on each side of his face, he was trying not to look at me I kissed him gently before pulling away whispering, "its ok. It ain't that bad, trust me."

He picked me up, my legs around him as he carried me to his couch. He sat down, me on his lap, my hands around his neck. We sat there just kissing slowly just taking our time, I could taste the wine on his lips. I rocked my hips again, almost growling he pulled me harder against him, making me moan as I felt how hard he is.

I pushed away and stood up suddenly, he look confused then a little sad, as I walked to the door. But that change when I locked the door, before I stood back in front of him. That smirk back on his face, as I unbuttoned my pants, slowly pushing them down, his eyes looked darker, as I stepped out of them and climbed back on his lap.

I gasped in shock, but started laughing when he turned us suddenly, laying me down on the couch. He started caressing my neck, my sides and my legs, anywhere he could reach, my heart beating faster, breathing getting shallower. I run my hands down his chest, lightly grazing him, as I went lower. With shaky hands, I unfastened his belt, slowly bringing the zipper down, moaning as he bit my neck again, and arching my back clinging to his shoulders.

Panting, moaning, thrusting, mind numbingly perfect it was, trying anything not to scream his name. Biting my lip, the pillow, his neck, hearing him grunt as I bit a little harder. Scraping my fingers down his back, as he griped my hips harder, pulling me closer to him, gasping as he brought me closer, closer than ever before. Thrusting harder and harder panting into neck, I dig my fingers in his back, crying out.

Standing under the warm water, with his hands slowly moving up and down my back, as I ran the wash cloth over his shoulders to his chest down lower, him groaning leaning his head on mine. "betta stop that. Don't start somethin you ain't gonna finish." he moaned his voice deeper, huskier. "Who says, I'm not gonna finish." I whispered as I started kissing his neck going lower, getting on my knees, hearing him moan, when I reached that spot.

**Twdtwdtwd (end its ok to look now) twdtwdtwd**

With a towel rapped around me, I walked around the room trying to find my shirt. I finally find it and put it on, then went and put on my underwear. "You leaving?" I look to him, he was dressed and siting on the couch. I got little sad as he said that. "Do you want me to?" I was kind of afraid of his answer. He lay down on his side and reached his hand out to me, I really like that answer. Smiling, I turn off the light and lay next to him, his arms wrapping around me, I fell asleep soon after, his heartbeat like a lullaby.

I slowly got off the couch the next morning, trying not to wake him up. I had to fall to the floor before I could get up. He looks very peaceful laying there, not scowling. I pull the blanket up covering him up more. I pull up my pants I hope he won't get the wrong idea as I left.

Opening my door I see Gracie wiggling around, wide awake. I pick up the girls bag and pull out her diaper and a change of clothes, as I sat down. "And how did you sleep, baby girl." I laughed when she just giggled. After changing her, I turn to see Haylee looking at me, sucking her thumb, smiling. I got up and picked up Gracie and sat on the other couch, Haylee climbing on my lap with Gracie.

We sat there as I read to them one of their princess books, I could see some of the others, who were up and walking towards the cafeteria. I look up to the door, hearing Daryl's door open. He didn't look mad as he came into my room and sat down on the opposite couch. He just stared at us, I can't tell what he was thinking, as he sat there.

"I'm hungry." "Well hi hungry, I'm Emily." Huffing she shook her head, going to the bathroom. "Well I guess were not playing that again, huh." I said to Gracie who gave some sort of shriek of baby words. I set her down on the floor and grab the bag picking out some clothes. Leaning over him my hands on the couch, I kiss him slowly before walking to the bathroom.

After changing, Haylee and I walked out, I stopped when I saw him holding Gracie on his lap, telling her about a deer he caught when he was younger and she just stared at him, her eyes big, so captivated by him. Smiling I sat down and pulled Haylee up on my lap, as we listen to his story.

We all walked to the cafeteria I carried Gracie, Haylee skipping behind us, until she heard the others running up ahead. We sat there eating, when I look up and see jack carrying a very hung-over Glenn. Snickering, I pull out the chair next to me, so he could sit, Jacqui got up and started rubbing his back, it was hard trying not to laugh at him.

Then Rick came in Carl looked up at him grinning. "Are you hungover? Mom said you would be." Rick sat down trying not to show how much he was hurting. "Mom is right." I shook my head grinning, I took another bite of bacon and Gracie was just shoving eggs into her mouth.

I watched Shane telling us he probably scratched himself in his sleep. "Not like me at all." He said looking at Lori, who looked away, ok than that's a little strange. Saying hello to Jenner when he came in, dale turned and looked at him. "Doc, I don't want to slam you with question first thing." "But you will any way." "We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said looking to him.

Jenner looked around to all of us, grabbing his coffee as he walked off. All of us getting up to follow after him, with Gracie on my hip, Anna and Haylee in front of me Daryl next to me, we followed him somewhere.

We walked to the big room with computers in it, I stood near Daryl as Jenner brought up a play back of T-19. I stared at the screen at the brain, as Jenner explained to us what we were looking at. Jenner told us the test subject got bit and let him record the process. "Scanning to first event." VI said I could see the brain starting to die, closing my eyes kissing Gracie's head, trying not to think about** them. **

I looked away when VI fast forward to the second event, not being able to handing seeing what happened, knowing that's what happened to Gwen, Robert, Karen, Amy and Jim.

I looked back to Jenner, as he told us what it could be, than he told us he hasn't talked to no one in a month. "Man I'm gonna get shit face drunk." Daryl said to me as Dale walked by. "Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you. I hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked and I turn to see the clock at 59 minutes.

"The basement generators… they run out of fuel." Jenner said before walking off. "And then?" Rick asked but he just kept walking off. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked "when the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

When VI said that I pulled Gracie tighter, not liking what it said. We all made our way back to our rooms, I grab my flash light and hand it to Glenn as he, T-dog, Rick and Shane when to the basement.

"Pack your bags. I don't like the sound of what that computer said." Daryl said looking to me and the girls, I just nodded my head, not liking it either. I set Gracie down, while Anna and I packed the bags putting everything away and by the doors, Jack went to grab his and Glenn bags. Daryl came back to my room with his bag, crossbow and the bottle of wine.

We all sat there waiting for the guys to get back, when the air shut off, Daryl got up and went to the door leaning out, Jenner walking by grabbing the wine from his hand. Getting up I picked up Gracie as Jack picked up Haylee, we made our way after the others. Jenner told us zone five was shutting it self down.

We made our way back to the big room, Daryl was getting angry at Jenner, who was just barely giving us any answers, when we got there rick and the others came running in. I stood there as Jenner told us the French were the last to hold out. "Everyone grab your things, were getting out of here NOW!" Rick yelled we all started for the door, when this loud alarm started.

Covering Gracie ears, who then started crying. We all started running to the exit, when a door came up. "He just locked us in!" Glenn yelled. I pulled Anna to me, Jack getting closer to my other side, as Daryl tried to attack Jenner. Hugging them closer, when Jenner started yelling about what the CDC had and then explained if something happened, HITs would go off. As VI explained what HITs were, I started crying, Anna wrapped her arms around me and I pulled jack and Haylee closer to me.

Jack and I were sitting away from the others, I didn't want my kids near Jenner. I look to Daryl, who when he say how terrified I was, stopped pacing and ran to the door throwing the bottle at the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted as Shane came running up with an axe hitting the door.

T-dog tossed Daryl another axe, he and Shane took turns hitting the door. "Those doors are designed to with stand a rocket launcher." Jenner told us when Shane said they couldn't even make a dent. "Well your head ain't!" Daryl yelled trying to swing the axe at him, the guys having to pull him away and taking the axe from him.

He started pacing near us, catching my eyes every time he passed us. I was rocking Haylee and Gracie while jack hugged Anna closer to him. Shane walked passed huffing, when I saw him grab his shot gun, jack and I moved the girls farther away he picked up Haylee as we got up.

Turning so the girls were pointed away from them, covering Gracie's ears and making sure Haylee's ears were covered, when Shane started shooting. Trying to calm them down as Rick asked Jenner why he stayed, finding out that TS-19 was his wife. Daryl watched as I rocked Gracie trying to stop her from crying, I could see him getting furious.

He picked up the other axe and started hitting the door again. I watched as he hit it over and over again, than hearing a whirling sound the door fell. "Come on!" Daryl yelled grabbing Anna's hand, we took off running down the hall to our rooms. Setting Gracie down, I put a backpack on quickly, jack doing the same, Daryl picked up the duffle bag, after throwing his bag and crossbow over his shoulder.

Throwing Glenn his bag, as we all ran to the stairs, running up them trying not to trip. Daryl set everything down, as he and Shane started hitting the window, it wouldn't break. Daryl came back over to us, as Shane took a shot at it with his shot gun, crying when it still wouldn't break. I watched as carol handed Rick a grenade.

"Oh god." pulling the kids down behind the stairs, making sure that all their ears were covered. Daryl covering Anna and me, as the grenade went off. He helped us get up and we made our way to the broken window, he and rick helping us get down. Running towards the cars, the guys killing walkers on the way. Throwing open the back door helping Anna climb into the way back, Jack following with Haylee I than hand Jack, Gracie.

"Get down and cover your ears." I yelled slamming the door before making my way around the back. Daryl grabbed me when someone started honking, pulling down to the ground covering me. Feeling nothing but heat and it was so loud I could barely hear.

All I could feel was the blazing heat of the fire as Daryl pulled me close. As it started to go away, he lifted me up and dragged me to the driver door, helping me inside, he shut the door making his way to his truck.

I sat there breathing hard, trying to stop my hands from shaking as I started the car, following T-dog. "What are we going to do now?" Jack asked I look in the review mirror to see all of them sitting up and looking to me so scared. "I don't know jack. I don't know."

**THE END**

**Well that's the ending of like fire and ice. hoped you liked it. I will be writing part two which is all of season two. I just need to write it first. So tell me what you think please.**

**I want to thank FanFicGirl10, Foreveryours4456, Keep Calm n' Carry On, Leo Potter, Lilly72, animefangirl0219, Jomaxrox, SPEEDIE22, crazychicalol and shyannene for reviewing, Favoring and following, thank you so much you guys .**


End file.
